


Contentrate

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Season 3, Series 3, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertrand tries a different approach to help Vlad open the book - Distract the conscious mind to release the chosen one's natural instincts. </p>
<p>He has interesting ways of doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentrate

“Concentrate.” Bertrand orders. 

Vlad whimpers, hips twitching into Bertrand’s fist. He’s shaking where he stands, bent over the work table with Bertrand pressed solidly against his back, and his fingers clutch desperately at the wooden furniture, trying to hold himself steady. It takes all of his supernatural strength to pry his eyelids open. They’re half-mast when he finally manages it and he’s hazy enough that he can almost barely make out the book, but the part of him not focused on Bertrand’s hand on his cock has enough awareness that he finds himself honing in on the tome. 

Some sort of vampire instinct is taking over, he thinks, and his natural inclination is to fight it, but then Bertrand’s stroking him firmly and Vlad whines. His body jolts and his fingers tighten their hold on the table, almost shattering it. 

“Try to open the book.” Bertrand instructs, lips brushing Vlad’s ear. 

“I’m – unh – I’m trying.” Vlad moans. At least he thinks he’s trying, he must be. 

His cock throbs and he wants to come. He wants to open the book and he wants to come. 

“Bertrand, please.” Vlad says, rocking into Bertrand’s hand. The tutor won’t let him climax – holds down the base of his cock every time he gets close and alternates between teasing light touches or rough strokes over Vlad’s erection before going still again. 

“The book.” Bertrand insists and Vlad groans in frustration.

He clenches his jaw and his eyes flood black. Raw power thrums under his veins and his fangs come out, his energy geared toward the book as a drop of precum leaks from his dick.

“That’s it.” Bertrand says in encouragement, rewarding him by moving his hand. Vlad stifles a moan and resists the urge to shut his eyes, keeping his focus on the tome. He trembles from exertion and he thinks he must be sweating but he’s not sure if vampires even can sweat. Bertrand swipes his thumb over the head of Vlad’s member and the chosen one’s mouth falls open on a moan, his eyelashes fluttering. When his gaze rights itself, two fingers have lifted themselves from the cover of the manuscript. 

“Oh.” Vlad lets out, newfound hope flickering in his chest. He’s already done two, he can do more. A third finger twitches as Vlad concentrates. 

“Yes.” Bertrand hisses, hand moving more quickly. The tutor’s eagerness is making him less controlled and Vlad cries out, moisture dripping out of his cock and wetting Bertrand’s palm. A squelching sound fills the room that’s positively lurid and Vlad shudders. “Keep concentrating.” Bertrand orders. 

Vlad whimpers, voice locked in his throat. He keeps his gaze stuck on the tome and feels his mind flood with a mantra of ‘open, please, need to come, _Bertrand_ ’. 

He’s challenged when his tutor finds all his sensitive spots, caressing over the tip of his cock or the vein on the underside before moving down to stroke over his balls, pushing his thighs farther apart and then pressing over a nerve just at the back that leaves Vlad a whining mess. Lights dance in front of his vision and his nerves spark with agitated pleasure, but Vlad still doesn’t look away from the manuscript. 

“Come on Vlad, you can do it.” Bertrand says. 

Vlad groans and claws at the table, willing the book to open as he writhes against Bertrand. Another finger comes up and Bertrand moves even faster, inhuman speed and strength pulling at every inch of Vlad and milking him. Vlad stiffens and trembles, arching back against Bertrand and convulsing in his grip. His mouth drops open on a soundless cry and he feel his orgasm building. He’s so close, so very close. 

“The book, Vlad, the book.” Bertrand reminds him and Vlad barely makes heads or tails of it on a conscious level but one of his hands reaches out, fingers splaying toward the tome and heat forming under his skin. Some part of him must know what it’s doing, but Vlad’s too bound by pleasure to pay any mind to it. 

His cock twitches and he fucks into Bertrand’s hand, a surprised moan spilling out of his lips as a stream of white cum works its way out of the head of his dick. His vision blanks out and any thought he might have had is firmly expelled from his mind as he’s blinded to anything but the sensation of coming apart in Bertrand’s grip. He quakes from the strength of his climax and his whole body sparks and shudders. He’s not sure he’ll ever stop coming as his cock jerks and throbs, releasing hot liquid onto the stonework floor. He thinks he’s saying Bertrand’s name, sandwiched between a series of ‘Oh’s’, but that might just be in his head. 

The crash back into his body is easier than it would be if he was human, but it still takes him a while to get his bearings. When he does, he finds he’s collapsed forward onto the table and his eyes are shut. 

“Vlad.” Bertrand says. 

Vlad blinks his eyes open blearily and lifts his head. He looks up at the book and sees that he managed two more fingers. He’s making progress.

“I’ll have to find a better way to distract you next time.” Bertrand observes as the hand closes back around the manuscript. Vlad whines.


End file.
